Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for handling a frequency priority based on terminal supporting characteristics for cell reselection in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
Due to mobility of a terminal as a mobile device, quality of a service to be provided to a current terminal is degraded or a cell capable of providing an excellent service may be detected. Accordingly, the terminal may move to a new cell, and such an operation refers to moving performing.
In a cell reselection process, the terminal selects a target cell based on a frequency priority. The terminal may acquire information on the priority through information of the system or dedicated signaling. The terminal attempts to connect with a target cell by transmitting a connection setting message. If the connection with the target cell is terminated, the terminal may receive a service from the target cell.
A connection establishment request of the terminal to a specific cell may be rejected. Accordingly, the terminal may again perform a cell reselection process. In some cases, the terminal may apply the lower priority to a frequency of a cell in which a request of the connection establishment is rejected or a Radio Access Technology (RAT) of a corresponding cell because of a cell reselection. Accordingly, a priority of the above frequency or all frequencies of the RAT may be considered to be lower than another priority set by a network
Meanwhile, characteristics supported from the terminal are not considered and mobility information for moving the terminal is provided from the network. Accordingly, the service quality to be provided to the terminal may be deteriorated. Therefore, mobility information in which support characteristics of the terminal is provided so that there is a need for a method for handling a frequency priority for cell reselection.